


My Clover Academia {My hero academia black clover AU}

by Fandraws



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandraws/pseuds/Fandraws
Summary: How will izuku midoriya achieve his goals of becoming wizard king with no magic? Well that's for you to find out!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke, Asui Tsuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Melissa Shield, Midoriya Izuku/Other(s), Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	My Clover Academia {My hero academia black clover AU}

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is for tbh

"DEKU DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BE WIZARD KING WHEN YOU HAVE NO MAGIC!" Bakugou shouted. 


End file.
